Fast Track
History Origin Fast Track Born Meena Dhawan also known as Doctor Meena Dhawan or Agent Meena Dhawan is The Leader and Member of Black Hole and Former Member of A.R.G.U.S.,S.T.A.R. Labs and The Flash Family. She is also a Metahuman Villain Speedsters and Ex Girlfriend of The Flash as well. Speed Force Storm When The Speed Force Storm struck Central City creating new Metahuman Speedsters Agent Meena Dhawan of A.R.G.U.S. who was also a Scientist working as a Supervisor of S.T.A.R. Labs was given Super Powers by The Storm. After gaining Powers she joined The Flash Family and began working with The Flash in training the new Speedsters created from The Storm. Along with working on training the new Speedsters she also began a romantic relationship with The Flash as well. Death and Rebirth During The War between The Flash and Godspeed she was believed to be killed by the evil Speedsters. However some time later it's revealed that she faked her death and was in fact alive and well and a Agent of Black Hole the extremely dangerous criminal origination. Beyond being revealed as an Agent of Black Hole she is also The Leader of The Team as well. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit:' After the Speed Force storm n Central City, Meena gained access to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time itself forward. **'Superhuman Speed:' Meena is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. She is fast enough to keep up with the Flash as well as August Heart. **'Superhuman Agility:' Meena's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows her to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Meena's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. **'Speed Force Aura:' As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion" which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed. ***'Superhuman Durability:' Meena's durability is enhanced to levels greater than any normal human. This is due to the Speed Force supplying her with a "friction cushion" **'Electrokinesis:' As a conduit of the Speed Force, Meena's body generates large amounts of electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of her, especially when moving at superhuman speed. **'Increased Perceptions:' Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants August enhanced senses that allow her to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. **'Phasing:' Meena is able to vibrate her molecules to phase through objects. **'Speed Force Sense:' Meena can sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. **'Speed Force Theft:' Working in conjunction with other speedsters, Meena has shown the ability to drain away the Speed Force from others who's DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force, such as Dr. Carver, by circling around another speedster at super-speed, one speedster's speed transfers into the others in the process, as the Speed Force does not want to be separated. **'Vortex Creations:' Meena is able to create strong vortexes of wind by rotating her arms at super-speed. Abilities *'Tracking:' Meena is capable of sensing and thereby tracking other Speedsters. Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Fast Track/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Meena_Dhawan_(Prime_Earth) *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/fast-track/4005-131612/ Category:Villains